fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sulwyn
|kanji = 太陽 |rōmaji = Tàiyáng |alias = The Solar Dragon ( , Taiyōryū) The Dragon Sun King (太陽健, Tàiyáng Jiàn) Papa Bear (パパベア, Papabea) |color = #ECB713 |text = #5E4907 |name = Sulwyn |race = Dragon |gender = Male |eyes = Golden |status = Half-alive |relatives = Amirah Radial (Foster Daughter) |magic = Solar Dragon Slayer Magic Telepathy Dragon Soul Seal Memory Control}} Sulwyn (太陽, Tàiyáng) was a dragon known as The Dragon Sun King (太陽健, Tàiyáng Jiàn) and the first ever Solar Dragon ( , Taiyōryū), was the foster father of Amirah Radial. Teaching her everything he knew about dragons and Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. He was first tasked with killing Amirah, once being told that she would be his undoing, but upon seeing her and how weak she appeared, he laughed it off and took her in as his own when she wouldn't leave him alone. Appearance Sulwyn, is mastodonic, and covered head to toe in thick-plated golden scales. A ridge of spines along the back of his neck are sharper than the rest, standing a little taller than his other scales and being more sharp and pointed. Along Sulwyn's spine to the base of his tail stands 7 tall ridge like scale spikes with a flaming webbed-like membrane interconnecting them of pure sunlight and sunfire. His neck leads to a triangular narrow head full of rows and rows of sharp white teeth that glow a yellowish-orange when angered, along with a pair of medium-length horns angled backwards on the side of his head. Sulwyn's claws glow constantly, radiating with solar light and heat, his tail long and tapering off into a flaming tip at the end. Sulwyn's wings are large and bony-like, resembling a bats, with rippled tips sporting three claws, and a flaming webbed-like membrane interconnecting the spines of his wings, once again made of pure sunlight and sunfire. Sulwyn also has an altered form where his body bares no trace of any sunlight or fire or such. Instead, it's just his gleaming sharp gold scales and in place of flames on his wings, they resemble normal, scaly, bat-like wings. He rarely ever access this form, but does once in a while. Personality Back before he met Amirah, Sulwyn was very indifferent towards the human race and cared little for their species as a whole. He neither supported or objected to their destruction at the hands of other dragons. He merely didn't take part. Other dragons often knew him to be very warm and open, listening to problems, giving advice, and helping whenever he could. After he took in Amirah as one of his one, Sulwyn's kind and good nature only furthered as he saw humanity in a new light. From there, he eventually ended his passive behavior and sided with the dragons supporting coexisting with the humans in the dragon war. To Amirah, he displayed a much softer side to her than his tough exterior he had to often display with the other dragons. Due to his appearance, most dragons think him to be mean and cold. That is the opposite, but however, if someone he deeply cares about is hurt or worse, he becomes the epitome of a flame and a force to be reckoned with. Amirah mostly calls him a "Big ole Papa Bear". History During the Dragon War, he made the decision to not side with anyone and stay within his valley home, away from conflict. However, he was later approached by a wizard of the Black Arts known as Zeref. Sulwyn wished to not be disturbed, but Zeref had informed Sulwyn that he needed to obliterate a group of half-humans, lest they be his downfall. Annoyed and mad that Zeref would think someone could take him down, Sulwyn went off in search of the Draconic Demons, otherwise known as Amirah's Cadre. Originally he meant to kill Silver Mardine until the latter disappeared, along with Frost, and Gardial was nowhere to be found. Disgruntled, he prepared to demand more answers from Zeref when he caught wind of someone destroying an entire kingdom single handed. Learning that is was one of those he sought for, he found her and was prepared to kill her. Amirah at the time was grieving over the loss of her friend and didn't have the heart to try and fight Sulwyn. He noticed, and while he didn't care much for humans, he proceeded to see what was wrong. After getting her story and much thinking, he concluded that she couldn't possibly be the one to destroy him and mocked Zeref for his foolishness. Seeing great potential in her, Sulwyn subdued Amirah and took her back to Zeref, where the black wizard warned him again before reversing the woman into the form of a three year old girl, also altering her memories. Later on as Sulwyn became a bit more accustomed to humans due to Amirah, Sulwyn decided to support coexisting with the humans. Around that same time, he taught Amirah Solar Dragon Slayer Magic. Later on, after the rise of Acnologia and the end of the war, he learned about Zeref's plan to use the eclipse gate and send a group of dragon slayers into the future along with their dragons hidden in their souls. Sine Sulwyn had managed to evade Acnologia and keep his soul in tact, he saw no reason to send Amirah through the gate as well. However, Zeref came back and asked him to send Amriah through as well with him hiding in her soul. Sulwyn was enraged and demanded a why, to which Zeref informed him that the reason the dragons chose to seal their souls away and travel to the future with their children, was so that the rich-ethernano filled atmosphere could heal their souls and allow them to face Acnologia once more. And they need The Dragon Sun King to help. Moved by the prospect of defeating the Black Dragon once and for all, he begrudgingly agreed and altered Amirah's memories once more in order to use his Dragon Soul Seal. 7 years later, while he is "with" Amirah, his soul is weakened due to an unknown force. The rest of his fate remains unknown. Magic and Abilities Magic Solar Dragon Slayer Magic *'Solar Dragon Slayer Magic' (太の滅竜魔法, Taiyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Sulwyn's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of solar energy; he taught this Magic to Amirah. Sulwyn uses his Magic in the same manner as Amirah: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of solar energy in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent, and relies heavily on melee combat, using his solar energy to empower his strikes. **'Solar Dragon's roar' (きの咆哮, Taiyō no hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Sulwyn has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Sulwyn's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive solar powered breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. **'Solar Dragon's Tail Lash' (太のテラ, Taiyō no tērurasshu): Sulwyn's version to this spell is his tail glowing and being coated with intense solar heat and energy to strike his opponent with. His tail can also seemingly lengthen and deal more damage with the more mass it gains. It also allows him to whip his tail much fast at his opponents, dealing massive damage—such as knocking another dragon out of the sky—than what most beings would think his tail could do. Telepathy *'Telepathy'(念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Sulwyn is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Amirahm and other humans of his choosing, telepathically. Dragon Soul Seal *'Dragon Soul Seal' (竜魂の封印, Ryūkon no Fūin): Sulwyn uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster daughter Amirah, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Sulwyn to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. Memory Control *'Memory Control' (記憶操作, Kioku Sōsa): Sulwyn has the ability to manipulate the memories of humans at will, and did so to completely rewrite the events of his disappearance in Amirah's mind. This would make the second time Amirah has had her memories altered, having been changed before by Zeref in order to reverse her form and forget about what she used to be. Abilities Physical Prowess Flight: Being a Dragon, Sulwyn possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings. Immense Strength: Sulwyn possess the strength to fight on par with any dragon, level mountains, and destroy nations, and topple buildings. Much of this was shown when he fought, and eventually, overpowered the very first Fire Dragon King known as Uwr (Err). Sulwyn's strength allows him to also withstand heavy loads and continue fighting, as such happened, when Uwr threw an estate onto Sulwyn's back and proceeded to sit on top, to which Sulwyn easily threw both Uwr and the large mansion clear into a mountain. Immense Durability: Sulwyn, on multiple occasions, has shown to emerge from a fight unscathed. Once when he was blasted into a mountain by Acnologia and his Dragon's Roar, Sulwyn had no scratches or marks on his scales. Once when the Magic Council was trying to obliterate Amirah's demon friend with a desperate etherion blast, Sulwyn arrived in time and took the full blunt of the attack. Afterwards, he had little to no damage and proceeded to fight with full strength. Quotes *(To Igneel) "You have grown soft over the decades. Or is it your tattered soul? For mine is burning ever eternally bright. Whatever he did to you, you, are not a victim to him." *(To Zeref) "I will have you speak no ill will of my child. This choice is mine and I alone will bear all consequences. Get out of my face." Notable Battles *Sulwyn vs. Uwr *Sulwyn vs. Igneel *Dragon Civil War *Sulwyn vs. Lethia *400 year plan *Sulwyn vs. Karrundax Trivia Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Category:Magic Creatures Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Solar Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayer